his only weakness
by iwriteyourfantasies
Summary: Caroline Forbes is unfamiliar to the city. Klaus Mikaelson is native to it. Caroline is attending college there so she can live the life dreamed of by every college student. Klaus is attending college there to fulfill his dream of art – without distractions. But when Caroline gets herself a dorm room with Klaus' sister, he finds that there is one distraction he can't ignore.


Caroline Forbes is unfamiliar to the city. Klaus Mikaelson is native to it. Caroline is attending college there so she can live the life dreamed of by every college student. Klaus is attending college there to fulfil his dream of art – without distractions. But when Caroline gets herself a dorm room with Klaus' sister, he finds that there is one distraction he can't ignore.

Caroline stared at the pile of clothes that lay on her bed, a sigh slipping from her lips. She'd preciously organised a schedule to be able to pack everything before leaving, but as usual, Caroline was off schedule.

"This is ridiculous." Elena sighed, her eyes wide in shock, "Were you _planning _on taking your whole house with you?"

"_No_, this is not _that _much." Caroline replied, denial filling her voice. She knew she'd selected everything in her room, but Caroline was fully accepting of the fact that she was not prepared to leave Mystic Falls.

"Care... I know this is difficult for you, but remember that going to New York is all you've ever talked about since you found out it existed." Elena shared with Caroline a look of sympathy, one that always made Caroline feel like an idiot for getting so upset.

"I _know_, it's just... I always dreamed of you coming with me, of _Bonnie_ coming with me." Caroline breathed, "Never on my own."

"Well, Damon said that one of Stefan's old friends is in second year there." Elena attempted to make Caroline feel like she wouldn't be on her own. With a sigh, Caroline nodded, a fake smile plastering her face. _It just won't be like having my best friend there_, She thought to herself.

"_Right_, so let's get this adventure over with."

By the time Elena and Caroline had finished, it was the next morning and Liz, Caroline's mother, was coming up to tell them to say goodbye. "But-"

"No _buts_, it's not my fault you two stayed up until god-knows how late packing." Liz retaliated, "Now, say _good_bye." With a roll of Caroline's eyes, Liz exited her room, ignoring her daughter's attitude.

"I don't want to say goodbye." Caroline muttered, twirling her hands in her lap.

"I know, Care, but it was going to happen eventually."

"Right." Caroline replied icily, shocked at how easily Elena was letting her friend leave.

"Care..."

"Bye."

"Care, don't get annoyed..." Elena begged.

"_Bye_" Caroline said more forcefully. Elena sucked in a breath before pushing herself up off of the floor, she knew full-well that Caroline mainly sourced from her lack of sleep and stress.

"Bye..." Elena whispered, leaving her best friend's room without another word.

Caroline did feel guilty and annoyed at herself for letting her best friend leave on a bad note, knowing she would not see her until summer break, but she was upset that her friend could so easily dismiss their friendship

"Care," Liz poked her head back in through Caroline's door, "Elena just ran out crying, what happened?" Caroline's head fell into her hands.

_**New York Academy of Arts**_, read the sign above Caroline's head, she could help but mutter '_how creative_' to herself, just as she had don to the _Mystic Grill; _just the thought of Mystic Falls made Caroline's stomach churn.

With a deep breath, Caroline stepped inside, approaching the reception desk. "Dorm room _A432_." She stated shakily, the reception, used to her nervousness -clearly -, smiled tightly and turned to unhook Caroline's key. Caroline couldn't help but notice that there was another key on that same hook. A wave of relief hit Caroline as she realised that her room mate wasn't there yet.

"Here, hun." said the receptionist, handing Caroline her key. "Don't panic, your room mate is a second year, she's... _lovely_."

The receptionist's words were of no help to Caroline, it being clear she _did not_ mean them. "Right," Caroline gulped, "Thanks."

Caroline followed her words with walking away from the desk in a worried haze, walking blindly to where she had been shown her room was on the website's map. When she approached her door, Caroline's stomach twisted and turned, a sickly feeling, in her throat, but with a twist of a key and a door handle, Caroline was met with the stubble covered face of a man who looked _clearly_ like a second year.

"Hello?"

He merely nodded.

"I was told I was sharing a room with a _girl_."

Again, he nodded.

"You clearly aren't a girl."

Another nod.

"Well, are you going to leave?"

This time, he shook his head.

"Fucking _hell_, talk, you moron."

The man looked up from the sketch he had begun as Caroline was talking, he examined her face and looked back down.

"Are you _mute_?" Caroline inquired, not being delicate about the matter.

With another shake of his head, he smirked before he continued to sketch, every now and then looking up at Caroline in an absorbing way.

A click of a key made Caroline jump as she stood in the silent room, a tall, pale and _beautiful_ girl stepped into the room, "Klaus, what the fuck are _you _doing here?"

'Klaus' merely looked up at Caroline and back down at his paper, "_Oh_," the blonde girl said in realisation.

"Again I ask, is he _mute_?"

"No, he just dislikes distractions." The blonde girl answered Caroline, "I'm Rebekah, by the way. _R-E-B-E-K-A-H_, just for future reference."

"Okay..." Caroline noted the spelling, "What is he doing?"

"Drawing you."

Caroline knew she looked appalled, "_Why_?"

"It's how he remembers faces," Rebekah sighed, "What's _your _name?"

"Caroline," She replied shortly, "Is he good at art?"

"Yeah, it's what he's doing for his major."

"Cool." Caroline remembered what Elena had said before she'd left and took her chances, "Do either of you happen to know a Stefan Salvatore, maybe a Damon?" Rebekah paled even more and Klaus looked up in interest.

"Yes," Klaus spoke for the first time, a British tint that wasn't clear in Rebekah's dancing in his voice. "Me and Stefan are old friends, are you the Caroline he warned me about?"

"_Warned _you?"

"Feisty, stubborn, _gorgeous_." Caroline went crimson.

"Feisty, stubborn, _yes_, gorgeous, I don't know..."

"Well, I'm agree with Stefan here, you are pretty stunning." Rebekah intervened. Caroline went as red as she could and looked down at her feet.

"Uhh, thanks?"

"Well, I'm leaving." Klaus stated simply, placing the paper on the bed side table and walking out.

"Doesn't he want to keep that?"

"No." said Rebekah.

"But- didn't you say he would need it to-"

"He will remember _every_ detail of your face now, no question about it." Rebekah got up from where she sat on the bed she'd obviously set out, and went into the bathroom, leaving Caroline to stare in amazement at Klaus' portrait of her.

**I was becoming _desperate_ to write a college story about Klaroline and when I thought of this, I was ecstatic! It didn't involve vampire, which I have come to adore about some fanfics and they aren't immediately into each other. So, this will be an on-going series along with _my light in the darkness, _ and, plus, I have already come up with a _Stebekah _sequel. **

**Chaoi! **


End file.
